Dealing With Demons
by Vinney Jimbob
Summary: Main character Has special background that enables her to turn into various animals you'll see Tries to steal Glorfindel's moolah and fails considerably... TRIES AGAIN! not romance or slash
1. Dealing with Demons

Disclaimer: I own Talim, the plot, um . . . And you can have everything else, except the title.

I take flames, and anything u have to offer for me. I tend to go fast with my stories, so I'll try hard to not.

--Dealing with demons--

Glorfindel rubbed his eyes as he awoke from his deep slumber. His golden hair gleamed blue in the cool moonlight. The window had light blue beams streaming through it, and gold specks danced in the air, in syncopation with the breeze.

Glorfindel gasped in horror when he saw a crouched figure in the shadows of his room. The person stood up, somewhat humiliated, and stepped into the light. A tall, red-haired girl stood before him. She had on man's apparel, a tunic with a bow and quiver strapped to her back. "Go ahead. Call them. Call the guards for the coward you are." She sneered.

"Excuse me?" He asked in disbelief that a peasant like her would talk to him in such tone. "I've died. There is nothing worse than dying." He told her, still sitting in his bed.

The girl took no chances. She stumbled to the window, and climbed out with a simple, "arrogant fool."

Glorfindel practically fell out of his bed, and sleepily went to the window. He looked out with wide eyes, expecting a woman on a horse riding away, but only found a crow. He looked up, left, right, and finally, down. There were her clothes, in a pile; even the weapons were strewn across the yard. "What?" He murmured to himself, almost asking the crow if it'd seen anything. The crow cawed, and it hit him. Demons. Shape shifters. That woman, she _was_ that crow.

The crow flew from the dewy grass and into the meadow a few feet from Glorfindel's room. The crow cawed and the leaves rustled, giving Glorfindel a feeling he never experienced before. The indescribable feeling went away with the coming of silence. He returned to his bed, slid under the covers, and tried to fall asleep with no avail.

"Demons don't exist. Demons don't exist." Ran through Glorfindel's conscious mind, seeming to never stop until the orange gleam of the sun spread across his face.


	2. Gregor's Bar

A/N: My chapters are kinda short. Oh well! Glad u liked the first chapter MEEEEEEEEEE! LoL. (You read my disclaimer in the first chapter)

--Gregor's Bar--

Talim sighed and ran her fingers through her straight, red hair. Her bones ached from turning between animals, back to her human form. "Glorfindel… He knew that I was the crow. But how?" She thought while sitting on a stump in the clearing she landed in the night before. The sun streamed between trees, forming bars that shown along her face.

She had gotten dressed with the clothes she had prepared on the very stump she sat on, with new weapons and new breeches. "Stupid!" She thought. If she were to steal to make a living, she _had_ to stop leaving her clothes behind!

It was of no use now. Glorfindel would have already given her clothes to the guards. She had to move to a different city. "Might as well see how good their beer is though." She whispered, lifting from the stump and yawning from exhaustion.

She whistled to beckon her horse; the shrill sound pierced the air like a needle to a thin fabric. A gray stallion entered the clearing, being careful not to make much noise (albeit the leaves crunching under it's weight). Talim heaved the saddle onto the horse. "'Allo, Streak." She whispered while running her finger along the mahogany seat. Streak's name was derived from its long black streak running along his left side, making him unique and somewhat exactly like Talim.

Talim mounted upon Streak, and began off into the city.

Everywhere Talim looked, there were busy little people, scuttling around the town, from building to building, all doing something or another. Talim was beginning to get worried that this town was bar deprived, until she read a sign: **Gregor's Bar.**

The sign hung from a wooden stick attached by hinges. It swung back and forth squeaking whenever it reached the middle. Gray clouds rolled in, and it began to rain as if water were being poured from buckets.

Talim tied her horse to a rail under the roof, and hurried inside.

There were many people, considering there were none outside, and the bartender was starting a fire far in the corner of the bar. Talim watched as the embers ignited, making a gold nimbus around the area. She walked up to the bartender, and tapped his shoulder. "I'd like a beer." She told him prudently. The bartender stood up, wiped off his sooty hands, and started to walk to the counter.

"You!" Talim heard to her left.

She looked at the man who sputtered oh-so-randomly, and found Glorfindel staring back at her. Talim was about to leave, when Glorfindel grabbed her arm. "I have your clothes." He said. And, just as he said, he had her clothes in a neat little stack by his chair.

"Why did you not-" She started, but Glorfindel cut her off in mid-sentence and gave her the clothes. "If you leave the town within a day, I'll have never heard of you."

With that, Talim left, mounted upon Streak, and rode out of the city, into the forest.

"Why did he let me go like that? Is he afraid of me?" She thought. "Or is it a trap?"

The branches whipped her face, leaving large, red marks on her pale cheeks. She turned Streak around, forgetting about the branches, and letting the other side whiplash her.

Sure enough, just as she thought, there was Glorfindel, on his horse, on the same trail as Talim. "I _knew_ it!" She yelled. "SO predictable!" She looked behind him. "Where are your guards?"

"There are no guards." He whispered. "I just… Wanted to see where you rest. Demons… They-I mean you- live in groups, right? So there must be others?"

"Demons?" She scoffed. "Demon… me?" Talim began to laugh. "It's a known fact that demons don't have green eyes. I am merely a forest creature."

"A forest creature?" Glorfindel asked. "What is a forest creature?"

"A human that has connected so well with the forest, they become part of it."

Glorfindel eyed her, and let her off. He had had too many encounters with her already. He turned around his horse, and sped off.

The sun was setting, and the moon rose above the hills in the distance. Glorfindel rode to the sun and Talim rode to the moon, each on tenterhooks that they would never see each other again.


End file.
